


Bar Prep

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [71]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Legal AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey has always wanted to be a lawyer, to serve others, to do what’s right and give back to her community. The last three years of law school and her summers spent interning at the public defender’s office have given her the foundation to do just that.But first she has to pass the bar exam. And preparing for it is a whole new challenge.Luckily, she has Poe to help see her through.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Bar Prep

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/20/20 prompt: “She’s at that age where she only has one thing on her mind.” “Boys?” “Homicide.”

Rey’s slumped on the table and its endless bar prep books and outlines and copious amounts of notes, completely exhausted. So much so that she only manages to crack open one eye when her front door opens.

She does manage a smile though when she sees Poe holding a tray with three coffees in one hand and a bag in the other. He’s much nicer to look at than her criminal law outline.

“I love you, man,” Finn groans, shoving his own materials aside as he takes one of the cups from Poe.

Rey slaps him on the arm. “That’s my line!”

Finn just waggles his eyebrows as he takes a long drink from his cup, but she’s already turning her attention back to Poe. “What’s in the bag?”

He hands it over, and then she’s pulling out a box of chocolates, a bag of twizzlers . . .

And a variety of highlighters in multiple colors.

She gasps with delight. “I love you.”

Poe leans in, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I know.”

She should go back to studying but . . .

“Time for a break!” she calls out over her shoulder as she drags Poe to the bedroom.

Bar prep can wait.


End file.
